fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
X805 S-Class Trial: Vant's newfound capabilities!
Intro As the S-Class trial has begun, vant is more determined to show of his new skills and new power. Will he be able to achieve his dream to become a S-Class? Rp Start It's been a long time since Vant has done the S-Class Trial for Dragon Gunfire. He would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous, but he will try to win this time with his extended training in Tartarus and mastering his new ability. He had his eyes closed while he was in thought. I hoped i trained enough for this. I want my dream to come true. I...i have to try! Vant said in thought. He walks to the start line as he breaths in and out and he looks at the ocean. He puts his hand on his chin, puts it down and he jumps into the seas as he rises from the seas and begins to use his Water Magic under his foot and he smirks. He was gonna use his Water Radar to find the island. He gets in a kneeling position as he begins to jet foward into the vast sea and he puts his hand down to emit a pulse. He closes his eyes and he was sending out vibrations in the water to see any danger or a clue, he opens his eyes suddenly, which caused the mage to speed up north. " there! " the water mage shouted. Explosive Results Vant tries his Water Radar again with his eyes closed again, using his magic pulse to a pattern in the path he was following as he felt like he is getting close to his goal. He the sees a pattern line in front of himself that went half the way north and then splits into Northeast, making him open his eyes as he saw a rocky path to get through. He will have to be careful if he wants to make it out alive due to the large size and sharp edges around the rocks. This was made to damage and sink ships, but a water mage can handle such a task with ease.. So, he speeds ahead, moves and dodges each sharp ends, ducks to avoid having a concussion and slashes each rocks edges to stay safe. As he was moving to the exit points of the rocks, two tsunamis, spinning viciously and any unwise action can lead to death. Grabbing his trident off his back and gripping it tightly, he charges foward as he had the trident on the left hand, he uses his right hand to use Water Radar to find a Path, which was pointing him to the right position, he smirks as he suddenly grunts. A dark whirlpool of dark power was shaking the very water he was riding on as dark markings begins to appear on his body. His eyes turn black along with red as he swings at the two tsunamis with immense force in the form of a arc and destroys them, making it a safe passage to move again. He puts his right hand on the water with another, but improved Water Radar to find another way to the island and closes his eyes to find a path to it. As he was reading the waves with the pulse, he find a " road " to the island and he speeds up at sonic speed to get a glimpse of the island. After some time of looking, he saw another Tsunami, but much bigger was in his way to proceed, much to his irritation. He can feel that the island is up ahead and he moves foward again with his trident in hand, surging with dark water at the tip, brings it back in a chopping position as he speaks and closes his eyes.. " i want to success. I must succeed! " Vant roared as he opened them. End of Rp He puts so much water and lunar magic at the tip and at the end of the trident to make it a giant cleaver of sorts, swings the giant weapon down vertically, slashing both the Tsunami and the around it in two, like a small tear in the water. He speeds up ahead with a smirk, a sign that his training has paid off. As minute turns into hours and not a single problem in sight, Vant finally made it to the island and he jumps up from the sea, causing the sea to rupture from his foot, and he jumps on the finish line. " mission complete. " Vant said as he now waits for the others to join.